Living in the shadows
by Babelvr54
Summary: Ranger has returned from a mission. He is mentally messed up and Steph is the only one that can bring him out of his shell. This story is about PTSD and it's aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

Living in the shadows

My iPhone ringing brought me out of my daze. Looking at the caller ID, I was surprised to find Tank's name. I picked up, dreading the conversation, hoping Ranger was alright.

"Hello."

"Steph, its Tank. I was wondering if you could come to Rangeman"

Relieved it wasn't about Ranger, I replied "Sure big guy, is it a distraction? Or maybe a search?"

"Um No, It's Ranger. Please I'm not supposed to be talking to you, just get here." Then I heard the dial tone.

Shit. Ranger. What could've possibly happened? He left on a mission almost eight months ago. Seven months, fifteen days, ten hours and twelve minutes since I last saw him, since he last told me that he loved me, since I last told him that I loved him. Suddenly, I was seeing spots and then darkness surrounded me.

I woke up on the floor, confused by my location, I knew wasn't drunk or kidnapped since I was still in my condo. Then the phone call with Tank came back to me and I sat up, my brain on overdrive and raced to my car. Squealing out of the garage I reached Rangeman in ten minutes. I took the stairs, knowing the elevator would just slow me down and burst into Tank's office.

He looked up startled at the disturbance, then let out a sigh when he realised it was just me.

"Bombshell."

"Tank." Was it just me or did he look nervous.

"Sit down" He intertwined his fingers together, his blank face in place.

I sat down and waited for him to continue. "Steph, I am not supposed to be telling you this, but I think this is important for you to know." With a sigh, he went on "Ranger returned from his mission three days ago. No one knows of his arrival besides me, Ella and now you." I nodded, wondering why he hadn't come to see me or contacted me.

"The mission was completed but it fucked him up good. He doesn't want to see anyone, doesn't sleep well, or eat well. I know because I have a camera installed in his apartment in case of an emergency." He paused. "He needs you there with him bombshell, or I don't think he'll ever be himself again. You don't have to do this, but do it anyway, please." His eyes were suspiciously misty.

A drop of water splashed my chest when I realised that I was crying. I went around the table and hugged him before wiping my eyes and turning toward the door.

"Thank you." I whispered before exiting.

XXXOXXXOXXX

I took the elevator to seven, nervous and anxious. The ding of the elevator seemed too final. I stepped out with shaking legs and pressed the button on my fob to open the apartment.

The cool silence greeted me, the owner of the space nowhere in sight. Walking in my heels clicked on the marble surface, announcing my entrance. The quite of the apartment seemed too loud as I searched through the surface, looking for my lover.

I stopped outside the door of the bedroom, not knowing what to expect from its occupant, or whether to expect an occupant. With a steady hand, I turned the knob, half-expecting an empty room. Instead lay the stature of a man.

I stepped in, slowly walking toward him. Reaching down, I pulled down the blanked covering his face, not surprised to see chocolate brown eyes staring back. What surprised was the haunted look, and the horrific injury to his face.

He turned away from my gaze, seemingly ashamed. That hurt me more than any other pain I've had in my lifetime. I bent down and uncovered the rest of him. The metallic tang of blood and sweat hit me as I realised that he hadn't showered in a while.

I reached for his hand and pulled him up. He obliged, standing up in front of me. I reached for his tee and pulled it off his chest, uncovering more scars. I reached for his pants but his hand stopped me. I held his gaze and reached for his pants again, this time successfully. As his pant dropped, I realised why. There were bruises on his thigh and finger prints on his penis.

Looking back into his eyes, I stripped and pulled him into the shower. I poured a hefty amount of Bulgari into my hands and set about cleaning him. I ran my hands over his chest, his broad shoulders, noting each new scar. I washed his hair and his back. I poured more shower jell into my hands and kneeled in front of him. I went over the scars and bruises on his thighs and legs. Then I looked up at him gazing at me with the haunted look I'd first seen. My arms went around his waist and I bent down to kiss his inner thighs and then his penis. Then I moved up to kiss his navel. I stood up, turning the water on rinsing him before kissing his chest and then finally his lips.

I turned the water off and pulled him out, wrapping myself in a bath robe and the moved to wipe him with a towel. He just stood there staring at me. I looked into the medical cabinet to find an antiseptic cream and rubbed it over his scars.

Then I pulled a pair of boxers from his dresser and motioned for him to lift his legs. Pulling his boxers over his hips, I searched for a Rangeman tee to put on and also found a pair of my panties in 'my' drawer.

I led him to the kitchen to get him some food. The refrigerator held a bowl of soup so I warmed it up. I sat him down and then sat on his lap and proceeded to feed him.

XXXOXXXOXXX

After feeding him I pulled him into the bedroom and made him stand by while I changed the covers. After making sure everything was blood free, I pulled him to the bed and lay down next to him.

Then for the first time since I entered this apartment, he put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. With a sigh, I let sleep engulf me.

XXXOXXXOXXX

I don't know if I'm going to continue with this story. If you think this is not a satisfactory ending, please review and tell me. If you think this ending is fine – review anyway. *smile*

Ps. Have a nice day/night where ever you are.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to Ranger staring at me. The intensity of his gaze burned me. The look on his face was one of disbelief. His arms were wrapped tightly around me as if I might disappear if he let go. Even though we hadn't spoken a word, the unspoken vow between us was understood. He knew I wasn't going to leave; he could throw a tantrum or just accept my presence. I think he choose the latter. Smart man. His head was now back on the pillow, his arms still holding me tight.

Looking around the bedroom I realised that it was late morning, well late according to Ranger anyway. I tugged on his arm, signalling him to get up, and led him to the kitchen island and made him sit on the stool. Then I called Ella's extension to order breakfast. I'm going to make him get on with his life, whether he liked it or not.

Then I called Bobby's cell and asked him to come up. I need to know that he was physically fine; I would make sure that he was emotionally fine.

Ella and Bobby came in at the same time. Ella just gave Ranger a once over, the way mom's do to make sure their chid is alright, gave me a nod and left.

Bobby stepped toward Ranger, but Ranger tensed up looking panicked. Bobby put his hands up in the universal 'I'm not a threat' gesture, but Ranger looked ready to fight. I intertwined before anyone got hurt. I went over to Ranger and put my arms around him, he instantly relaxed. I led him to the couch, whispering soothing words in his ear. I made him sit and then sat myself down on his lap.

Ranger seemed contended to sit there holding me. Bobby slowly came up in front of us. Ranger tensed up again, but seemed to realise that everything was fine. Bobby checked the injury on his legs, since Ranger was still in his boxers. I started to get off his lap so Bobby could check the scars on his chest, but that upset him. I started talking to him in Italian, whispering how much I loved him, and how I would make sure that he would be fine. Bobby just worked around me.

Bobby left reassured that Ranger was fine, except for the scars that he was covered. He was abused sexually, not hurt too badly physically. Realising what that statement meant, my eyes filled with tears. There are some horribly messed up people in this world.

Ranger was once again just gazing at me. Looking down at myself, I realised I was only in my panties and jersey from last night. The shower can wait I was hunger and I'm pretty sure Ranger is too.

I stood up and Ranger instantly followed, almost in a panicked state. I just pulled on his arm and led him to the kitchen and like last night, I sat on his lap and fed him, kissing his chin with each bite he took. That seemed to encourage him as he finished his whole plate.

After slaying the beast that is my stomach, I led Ranger to the shower. He still hadn't spoken a word, so I called out his name, hoping to at least hear his soft smooth voice.

"Ranger"

His eyes met mine and with that he broke down. He sank to the floor and sobbed. I had never seen him look so defeated. I sank down next to him, holding him as he cried loud wrenching sobs into my hair.

He was also mumbling something unintelligible into my neck. I realised what it was "Please don't leave me. I can't live without you." He kept repeating that phrase over and over.

"Shhh. I'm not going anywhere. I love you." He just kept weeping, and my heart shattered to pieces with each sob. I tried to comfort him by mumbling incoherent phrases in English and Italian and my limited Spanish vocabulary to no avail.

XXOXXXOXX

The next three days were spent in the apartment. Ranger ate and slept, with a few words spoken here and there. Every time I went out of sight for longer than two minutes, he would panic.

I decided that he needed change in his surroundings. A couple of months ago, I bought a cabin not too far from Trenton. I think his recovery would be quicker out of this building. The hard part would be getting him out of the building.

XXOXXXOXX

Yes, you people persuaded me to continue. Here's the deal – you guys keep typing up reviews and I'll keep typing up the story. Sound fair?

Anyway, if you see a plot, tell me. I don't know where I'm going with this story. I'm still in school so I don't know anything about being a shrink.

I do want to finish this story, so please help me with ideas and maybe some facts about how to deal with a situation like this. I don't want for ranger to go to a shrink, I want Steph to help him.

*Smile* Why? – Because you can.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd bought the cabin a couple of months ago. I was just driving around, trying to get my mind off Ranger when I saw it. It was in a good condition, two bedrooms, a study, drawing room and a nice kitchen. The bathroom is amazing with a Jacuzzi tub. I was sold with the last bit of information. I'd already been squirrelling away money for the past three years. I didn't dare buy a house in fear of having some Physco burn it down. But now, with my new business, I didn't attract any crazies.

I'd quit bounty hunting the month before Ranger left and started a business of just running searches on the FTA. Lula had quit working for Vinnie and now ran searches for me. Surprisingly, Jeanne Ellen, three months ago had come into my office, looking for a job. She wanted to settle down. I know. You could've knocked me down with a feather. She got the job.

The guys found out about the cabin last month. To get to my cabin, I used to ditch my car and have Lula drive me here. We would spend the night and head back in the morning. The guys put a tracker on Lula's car and followed us here. They were pleasantly surprised to find my cabin. Now I just hope I can get Tank to approve moving Ranger and drive us there.

I called his office. He picked up before the phone could even ring once. Damn, he's probably doing paperwork. That might just work in my favour.

"Watts up bombshell?"

"I was wondering if you could drive Ranger and I to my cabin this evening?" I asked, a little unsure.

Ranger was just sitting next to me with a questioning look on his face. That's a step up from just looking defeated. I could see _my_ Ranger coming back to me, bit by bit. But I knew it would take longer than just five days to get there.

"Sure. We can leave now if you want…" He sounded so desperate, I couldn't help but smile.

"No big guy, we still have to pack." I told failing to keep the amusement out of my voice.

Tank gave me a defeated sigh and hung up with a mumbled 'fine'.

XXOXXXOXX

I dragged Ranger over to his walk-in wardrobe and made him pull out his travel suitcase from the storage thingie above. He stood there looking at me like I was a new species, unknown to the mankind.

I just went through all the shirts and pants he had looking for something casual. Something, _anything_ in a colour other than black. It was an exhausting task, but I found a grey t-shirt. Sigh.

During my ordeal, Ranger taken to actually packing up the suitcase. I dropped the grey t-shirt into the suitcase and sat down next to Ranger, hugging his shoulders.

XXOXXXOXX

Tank came up around 4.30 and helped us load all the stuff into his Turbo. Then we were off to the… Steph-cave. Okay. Not cool.

When we reached the cabin, it was almost 5.30. Through the whole trip, Ranger didn't once look out the window; instead, he was hiding his face in my hair. He'd kept me between Tank and himself whilst in the elevator, clinging to my arm. Now as we exited the Turbo, he did the same thing. He wouldn't even look Tank in the eye. That devastated me, as I knew how important the friendship they had was.

Tank just dropped the luggage and left without another word. I knew the big guy had a hard time seeing Ranger as he was now.

XXOXXXOXX

Ella had packed us dinner so we both just sat in front of the window and ate, watching the sun set into the ebony depths of the sky.

We did what had now become routine for us, me sitting in Ranger's lap feeding him and myself, rewarding him with a kiss on his chin every time he finished a bite.

XXOXXXOXX

Ranger was looking tired so I decided to retire for the night early. We would start his treatment tomorrow. I had done some research about his situation (I don't like saying the _R_ word); plus, my room-mate in college was a phycology student. I did a Bachelor of Business and finished with a MBA. We both used to test each other and help with the work, so we both pretty much knew two fields. Anyway, so I had an idea of how he was doing mentally.

Over the years, I'd learnt to read Ranger pretty well. So now I knew what signs to look for. Sleep came with me still thinking about how I would help Ranger get through this. I knew that he needed professional help, but more than that, he currently needed emotional support and I'm more than happy to provide it.

XXOXXXOXX

I woke up realising it was still night. Wondering what woke me up; I found that I was no longer being held in a death grip by Ranger. He seemed to be in a deep sleep. I slowly rolled away, hoping not to wake him. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep any longer.

Walking into the living area I found my cell phone on the side table. Picking it up, I just walked out of the cabin, knowing that the slightest noise would wake him up. Before I knew it I was dialling the number I knew off by heart.

"Hello Stephie?" asked a sleepy voice.

I promptly burst into tears hearing the endearing term. I knew I was having a break-down. I'd been keeping a lot of emotions contained within myself for the past eleven months. First with Ranger and I proposing our love for each other, then with him leaving and the stress of starting a new business, then with him coming back so… injured. I had to keep a happy up-front for everyone, even with all these emotions boiling inside of me.

"Mummy" I sobbed into the phone.

"Baby, what happened? Are you alright?" she sounded worried.

"I'm fine mum. It's just everything has been so…" I couldn't finish the sentence as I was crying really hard.

"Shhh, Baby. It'll be okay. Now tell me what's going on."

"Ranger came back from his mission a week ago and… I… I …"

"It will be okay Steph. You need to be strong for him right now. I remember when your father used to go on those things… and then I remember the look on his face when he first saw you. You won't see this now, baby, but in the future – twenty, fifty years from now – you'll see how much stronger this incident has made you. Now come on, go back to bed, it's way past your bed time young lady. Go to sleep. And you bring him to dinner whenever you guys are ready."

"Thank you mum. I love you."

"I love you too Steph. Good Night." With that she hung up.

I wiped the tears off my face, feeling much better on the inside. Then I went back to bed, finding Ranger still in a deep slumber. I fell asleep with the feeling that we would get through this. Together. And come out much better in the end.

XXOXXXOXX

And that's all folks. This is the result of all the encouragement I received. Please review.

I hope this chapter filled in all the questions you guys have had. Please note: I've changed the personalities of quite a few characters. I'm not going to be adding any new problems to the plot, just resolving the current issue. Steph's character is much more stable and not too impulsive in this fanfic.

Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I was surprised to see Ranger still sleeping. He was half draped over me, his face nuzzling my neck. For the first time I saw that his complete posture was relaxed. The scar running across his face contradicted his soft facial expressions.

Deciding to face the day I tried to wake Ranger by peppering his face with soft kisses. His eyes opened slowly meeting mine.

He leaned in as if to kiss me, but then seemed to register what he was about to do and turned away. My guess would be that he thought he wasn't good enough for me or some crap like that.

"Ranger"

His eyes wouldn't meet my gaze. He moved off me and sat on the edge of the bed. I went over to sit next to him.

"What happened?" I tried again, turning him to face me.

"You don't want me anymore." He stated in a small voice.

"And why exactly don't I want you?"

He remained silent.

I stood up and took my clothes off. He seemed confused and slightly afraid. I stood in front of him completely naked with the sunlight streaming through. I took his hand and pressed it at my entrance; the scent of my arousal filling the room. He pushed his fingers into me. I moaned.

"I will always want you, no matter what. You can become old and wrinkly tomorrow and I'll still want you. Do you understand?" He nodded his head and pulled me to him, still unsure.

I was slightly worried if having sex right now was right or not, however I knew that if I stopped him now it wold be a step back. He wouldn't open up to me again. Maybe this would help relax him…

I climbed onto the bed and lay down, baring myself to him. He stripped off his boxers and draped his body over mine. We spent the morning making love, reacquainting ourselves to each other.

XXOXXXOXX

It was ten by the time we were finally showered. I swear I even saw a smile on Ranger's face. After breakfast I asked Ranger if he would like to go for a walk. There were many scenic tracks around here. He agreed and we set off.

We were walking and talking about everything and nothing, avoiding the neon pink elephant in the room. He pointed out plants and birds. He even talked a bit about his family a little bit. I think the love making sessions (yes plural) opened him up a bit. This was excellent for the next activity I had planned.

"Ranger" I puffed out. "Would you please go out on a date with me?"

"You're asking me out." He asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah"

"Okay" then after a moment "where are we going?"

"Itssa surprise." I told him.

XXOXXXOXX

Ranger helped me pack sandwiches for our picnic date. We added some crackers and cheese and a bottle of wine.

On the way to our date I saw a clothing store. I parked the car and we got out. The store did not sell a single piece of black clothing. I bought him an Islander shirt and a few polo shirts and even made him try everything out. We left the store with two bags full of colourful clothing.

In the car I made him take off his back shirt and put on a red polo shirt.

XXOXXXOXX

We reached our destination on time. It was evening and the sun was setting by the waterfall. The waterfall wasn't too high or loud, just perfect for a romantic dinner. We set out our picnic and sat down to enjoy the seclusion. I sat between Ranger's legs, wrapping his arms around me.

All tension seemed to have left his body as I heard his sigh of contentment. We enjoyed out dinner, feeding each other morsels and talking words of love.

The sweet chatter of the birds lessened as the evening matured. We packed up our picnic and headed back to the car holding hands. This time, Ranger took the driver's seat and we headed back to our cabin.

XXOXXXOXX

The next morning was the same as yesterdays. We spent the morning making love before getting ready to face the day.

"I have a surprise for you" I told him as we were driving.

A while later we came to an open field and a small building up front. The sign on top of the building said 'Skydiving – touch the sky'. I turned to look at Ranger; he had the biggest smile on his face.

"While you were away, I was just exploring this place when I saw that sign. The next day, I was jumping off the plane, flying. I want to do it again, with you this time.

Walking into the building, Ranger was giddy with excitement. Four gruelling hours of training later, we were jumping off a perfectly nice, working plane together.

I was screaming for my life, Ranger was full on laughing. The world seemed so beautiful from up here, it felt like life was a fairy-tale and nothing bad could ever happen. I could even see the curve of the earth.

XXOXXXOXX

We touched the ground, tumbling on the grass; laughing and rolling with adrenaline, the parachute covering us.

We packed up the parachute and walked back to the building. We changed back to our normal clothes and raced each other back to the car. I won!

XXOXXXOXX

We spent the entire week going out. We went connoting, snorkelling, deep sea diving, we went out to dinner and dancing, even karaoke. Ranger's actually a really good singer, who knew he could actually play a guitar.

XXOXXXOXX

We were sitting on the porch, snuggled together when I brought up the topic.

"Ranger"

"Yes babe"

"I think you should talk to someone… about what you've been through." He didn't answer.

XXOXXXOXX

I hope that was satisfactory. How do you think Ranger will react? Will he see a therapist? Review.

Ps. Behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes. (She's probably his mom). =)


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were very quiet. Ranger seemed to be in denial land. Sleeping beside me, he seemed so peaceful, but sleep wouldn't come to me. Looking at the digital clock next to me, I saw it was 11.30. I stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a drink.

We will have to return to reality soon. Time was passing and my business was still too young to be left alone for too long. I know that we've reached an impasse, Ranger is going to keep avoiding the issue and I know the kind of destruction that would cause; soon he'd only be a shadow of himself. I cannot let that happen to the man I love.

I don't know how long I sat there contemplating my life, a shrill, ear-piercing wail brought me out of my thoughts. I ran into the house to see Ranger on the bed, drenched with sweat thrashing around. Knowing that touching him was not a great idea, I called his name.

"Carlos"

He just whimpers, mumbling something uncomprehensive.

"Baby, please wake up. You're having a nightmare." I plead. He seems to calm down hearing my voice.

"That's it baby, calm down. Nice and easy." I slowly walk toward him, willing him to wake up.

I reach out and place my palm on his shoulder; suddenly he grabs my arms, pulls me to him and rolls over so I'm underneath him. His eyes are wild and distraught and in that moment my heart breaks for him.

I start talking to him, just random things about myself, my feelings and my favourite foods. I just talk on and on and on until he finally relaxes. His eyes focus and he looks stunned as if just realising that I'm underneath him.

He loosens his bruising grip on my wrists and lets his body fall on top of mine. He holds me to his chest, squeezing the air out of my lungs. His body is shuddering with shock and trepidation, his anxiety apparent.

"You left me" he states.

I look at him questioningly "I'm right here, I didn't leave you. I would never leave you."

"You left" he sobs, "I only have nightmares when you're not sleeping with me."

"I was getting a drink." He just squeezes me closer to his body.

"I can't sleep." He tells me.

"How about a bedtime story?" I ask him. He nods and settles down.

"Once upon a time, there was a soldier. He had joined the military at a very young age; his parents didn't like his decision very much so they cut all ties with him. He didn't get cards on Christmas, blessings on thanksgiving or presents on birthdays. His existence was lonely, and so he threw himself into his military life, travelling the world, seeing the worst side of humanity." I pause for a breath.

Ranger looks at me with impatience, his gaze clearly asking me to get on with it. So I went on "Soon he believed himself to be apathetic, a man with no feelings, no emotions, only cold indifference. " I look over to see that Ranger is nearly asleep, so I stop and instead sing a lullaby I'd heard Val sing to Lisa.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over  
Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down  
You'll still be the sweetest baby in town"

I look up to see that he's asleep. Then a very upsetting thought filters my mind, what kind of a childhood did my man of mystery have? Was he abused? My man has seen so much of the world, I wonder if he had anyone to take care of him, look after him. Help seems such a foreign concept to him. I think it's time to return to Trenton. I know that I have to let him heal a bit more before I can push the issue of a therapist on him. Time – I can give him that.

XXOXXXOXX

Hey people! Sorry for not updating, I've been really busy with school, I haven't forgotten you guys. Thank you all for reviewing. Please give me feedback on the story Steph tells Ranger

P.s A special thanks to ladylibra, if it wasn't for her you guys wouldn't have this update.

Have a great day/night wherever you are.

I'm sorry but it will be a while before my next update, please don't think I've given up on this story. I will finish it. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning came too soon. The world around us was marching on and we needed to match the pace. We had a quick shower together and decided to go out for breakfast.

I decided to once more broach the subject of a therapist, but this time I'll be sneaky. He won't see it coming.

"Ranger, we'll have to return back to Trenton this afternoon." I started, hoping to get a reaction

He looked down onto his lap, as if it held all the answers. Finally after moments of contemplation he looked up, emotions marring his already scarred face. In that moment he looked both dangerous and vulnerable.

"I…I don't think I'm ready to go back yet."

"You can't avoid Trenton forever." I told him

"I know that, but I don't think I can face everyone yet."

"Why not?"

"You know _why_ not" he grumbled, looking pained.

"Yes I know why not, but that does not mean that I'm going to let you drown in self-pity. Look at yourself; is this the man you want to be? By doing this to yourself you're letting that bastard win. He still has control over you, you want to know why? Because you're letting him control you; you're letting him dictate your life. The choice is now yours Ranger." I firmly stated. Damn my patience.

He looked shocked for a moment, as if unsure of how to take in my outbreak. I had been gentle with him for the past three weeks, letting him let loose his sorrows. Now I was confronting him, I can give a man a whiplash. I decided that I needed to soften my tone. I slid over the seat and pulled myself into his lap. Kissing his chin I spoke once more, "Ranger, I want you to be able to live your life, without this constant shadow following you, lurking in the darkness. I will support you no matter what decision you make, but please let me help you."

"Babe, I don't think I deserve you. You deserve a whole man, not a broken, abused man like me. I don't…" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his, before he said something too horrific.

"Ranger I have a question." He nodded at me to go ahead, looking confused by the sudden change, "Would you leave me if our roles had been reversed?" his eyes widened in panic, "would you turn your back on me when you realised I'd been abused?" I looked straight into his eyes, already knowing the answer.

"N…No, I wouldn't leave. I would help you, look after you…"

"Then why don't you let me do the same for you? Must you always be the hero? I would like to save you every once in a while too." I murmured against his lips, leaning up to peck his nose with a kiss.

I knew that people, women would now think of him as ugly, with the scar marring his beautiful face. I knew that the once lust-filled gazes will now turn to fear. I also knew the effect of the scar on his self-esteem. He didn't think I'd noticed, but he hasn't liked himself in the mirror since I found him in his apartment. He even shaves with his eyes closed. I traced my finger over his scar and then reached up to kiss the path my fingers had taken. "I'm kissing it better." I told him. His amused smile did not reach his eyes; the destruction of his self-worth was obvious.

"You do save me Stephanie. Every day. The only reason I'm back from that mission is you. You were my only hope Steph. My fear is that how am I supposed to protect you when I couldn't even protect myself? How can I force you to lead a miserable life, by the side of a broke man?" He implored.

"You're not broken. Don't you see? Anyway, stop with the whole 'knight in shining armour' role. You are a man, not a superhero. You have your limits, just like any other person on this planet. You reached your breaking point. All I'm asking is for you to see someone, hell I think I should see someone too; make sure all me screws are tight. God knows I've been exposed to all the drama known to the mankind. My life is like a soap opera, only the producer would go broke with all the cars I've blown up. You're not the only one that needs counselling. I think it would benefit us both. What do you think?" I asked at the end of my rant.

"Babe"

"You're going to have to talk in longer sentences."

"Fine" he huffed. I was too happy to care. I leaned forward and hugged the hell out of him. I think he smiled.

XXOXXXOXX

Once again Tank drove over to pick us up. Ranger was still uncomfortable with having people other than me touch him or get too close to him.

Tank had his blank face on the drive over to Rangeman, but I knew my guys too well. I could see the worry for his friend eating at him. I know Ranger had shown a lot of improvement in the past three weeks, but now was the real test to his resilience. But I knew in my heart that he would make it. We would make it.

Ranger was once again hiding his face in my neck, but no longer clutching me like a lifeline. I ran my fingers through his hair, knowing that he liked it. He looked up, knowing what I wanted. He looked into the rear-view mirror, and met Tank's gaze. He gave him a nod and hid his face back into my neck. He took my hand and placed it on his head, imploring me to run my fingers through his hair.

I smiled at Tank in the rear-view mirror and he smiled right back. Ranger would make it through just fine. He shook his head in disbelief and returned his gaze to the road. He was still smiling.

XXOXXXOXX

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed that. I just wanted to show you some progress in Ranger's attitude. Please leave a review. It keeps me going.

Once again, it might be a while before I update, I haven't left this story I'm just busy with school work. Thank you for your support.


	7. Chapter 7

When we reached the Rangeman building, Tank scrambled the cameras and fobbed us up to seven. Ranger was once again just ignoring him. We entered the apartment and Tank dropped our luggage and just as quietly left.

Ranger was looking around at the apartment as if seeing it for the first time. It was sort of scary. I had a lot of nervous energy, so I decided to work it off. Now bare-feet, I strode over to the stereo and turned it on, suddenly encasing the space with Spanish music.

Walking back to Ranger, I held out my hand. Smiling, he took it, unexpectedly pulling me into him. And then we were off, dancing and giggling around the apartment.

XXOXXXOXX

We were on our second song, when the apartment burst open; catching us mid twirl. Ella and Bobby burst in together, astounded at the sultry music and our joyful expressions. Ella decided to ignore the startled atmosphere and bustled right into the apartment, doing her chores and stocking the fridge. Bobby followed her example.

I realised that we were still in the same position and let go of Ranger's finger. Bobby came in and poked and prodded Ranger, who was thankfully a bit more relaxed. I walked over to the stereo and turned it off.

"I need to take some blood samples; you'll need to come to my office for that." Bobby spoke.

Ranger's blank face slammed down on that thought. I spoke before he panicked too much. "Can you do it here?"

"Sorry, it would be hard to bring up all the equipment I need. We could do it at the hospital, but it would take much longer to get the results back."

"How about I call you?" He nodded and left.

I turned around just in time to see Ella wheel her trolley out of the apartment and shut the door behind her.

"So…do you want to talk to Bobby about a therapist?" I asked. He sighed and slumped down onto the couch and gave me a muffled 'ugh huh'. I took that as a yes; now onto the next problem…

"When are you going to go see Bobby?" He looked up and patted the space next to him. I sat down.

"Tomorrow morning" he responded.

"Do you want to call him now and tell him?

He took a minute to respond "Can you?" he queried

"Are you ever going to talk to your employees?"

"Not until I have to" he retorted.

"Well then you have to. I'm not calling him. It's your appointment, you call him." I snapped.

"Well then I'm not going to that appointment." He snapped back.

"Your life! Do as you wish!"

"I will" he barked.

I stalked off to the bedroom, stripped and jumped into the shower. That escalated quickly… I realised that this is a side of Ranger I've never seen and as much as I wish I could, I don't know how to handle it.

Logically I knew that I was pushing him too hard and too fast, and that he needed to recoup before he could handle daily life. But a part of me just wished him to just snap out of it. It was unnerving to see him so unchartered.

I stepped out of the shower and put on a bath robe. I walked out to see him lying on the bed, his arm over his eyes. I crawled onto the bed and over to him, then I draped myself over him. He moved his arm and hugged me close. He kissed my forehead, my chin, and my lips and moved down until…

XXOXXXOXX

I was in the bathroom after my second shower of the day and Ranger's first. He was shaving his face, turned away from the mirror. With a sigh, I stepped out of the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I had taken not two steps, when there was a loud hammering on the bathroom door.

Ranger was calling out for help. I ran over to the door and opened it; Ranger stopped mid-pound, as if just realising where he was. The panic that had overcome his face slowly resided and he dropped down to the floor, hiding his face in the palm of his hands.

There was unexpectedly a noise outside the bedroom and in burst Tank and Lester. Both with a vary tension around their eyes.

They noticed us on the floor and instantly calmed down.

"What happened beautiful?"

XXOXXXOXX

I hope you enjoyed. I need some suggestions on how to deal with Ranger. Please help. A reminder once again, I'm not abandoning this story, I just have lots of assessment to deal with, you guys are not forgotten.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
